Passion and Regret
by BananaFontana
Summary: This is a fanfic about what would happen if Sora and Kairi were dating and Kairi cheated on Sora with Riku! Drama LOL
1. Chapter 1

It had all happened so fast. Like a big blur. Riku Sora, and Kairi were all sitting on the beach together watching the sun set as usual. "Ahhhhh. This is really nice guys.", Sora exhaled. They breathed a sigh of relief. For the past couple weeks there had been nothing but peace on the Destiny Islands. And honestly it was nice after the past couple years of non stop fighting the heartless and nobodies. It was nice just to have a break.

"Oh my gosh guys! I forgot I have to go home and start on my homework! If I don't do it right now I'm gonna fail and my Mom's gonna have a fit!" Sora started running down the beach to his boat scrambling to get home. "See ya later guys!", Sora exclaimed waving furiously. Kairi and Riku casually waved back at him as Sora rowed back to the island.

The sun started setting and the sky started turning gorgeous shades of purple, orange, and pink. Riku and Kairi gazed out at the beautiful sky in complete and total awe. "Wow", Kairi whispered breathlessly. "I've never seen anything so beautiful….." "Yeah….." Riku whispered back. There was suddenly a big akward silence as if neither of them knew what else to say. "So, how are you and Sora these days, Kairi?" Riku asked a little half heartedly. " Oh….ummm we're good. Never been better", Kairi Replied surprised. Riku had never seemed this interested in Sora and Kairi's relationship before so it was weird that he would ask questions about them.

"Ummm….Kairi?" Riku asked a little perplexed. "Yeah Riku" Riku looked back deeply into her clear blue eyes and could hardly come up with a reply. "I just….you know….." Riku stammered. He slowly slid her bright red hair behind her right ear and without warning pulled her into a sweet tender kiss. Kairi suddenly pulled away. "Riku….." Kairi could hardly believe what had just happened, but surprisingly she liked it. Even though she knew it was wrong, she pulled Riku into a deep passionate kiss.

As they kissed each other on the white sandy beach they heard a slight sound. Sora had forgotten his school bag out on the beach and rowed back. Just as he stepped out of the boat, he caught Kairi and Riku in their passionate kiss. Kairi and Riku suddenly spotted him, completely and utterly ashamed. They suddenly stood up standing feet apart from each other. At this moment not one of them knew what to say. Sora just stood and looked at his best friend and his girlfriend frozen.

COMING SOON CHAPTER 2


	2. Chapter 2

Sora's POV

I swore my arms felt like they were about to fall off at the rate I was rowing. But I didn't even care! The hurt I felt trying to rip out of my chest surpassed the feeling in my arms. I couldn't believe that at the exact moment I had stepped onto the beach to grab my forgotten bag I would find my best friend in the whole entire world and my beautiful girlfriend were all over each other. I didn't even listen to what they had to say, I was so hurt I just rushed off the beach in a flash.

I slowly stepped out of the tiny rowboat and made my way back to my house and ripped open the door. As I walked in I caught a glimpse of my Mom's smiling face I heard her say, "Hey Sora! How was your-" I didn't even stick around long enough for her to finish her sentence, I just ripped like lightning up the stairs and slunk to my bed. All the emotion had been taken out of me that I just sunk into a deep slumber.

I awoke what seemed like an eternity later, and glanced out my window at the clear starry night sky. I let out a deep sigh, as I gazed at the beauty before me. I felt like I just needed some time to think and just be alone, so I leapt out my window at headed for my boat.

I felt the soft white sand shift between my two feet as I stepped out of my boat. I headed for the cave at the northwest corner of the island. As I headed through the entrance I made my way over to the 12 year old drawing in the corner of the cave. I let a tear roll down my cheek as I touched the drawing.

End Sora's POV

From Kairi's POV

Earlier That Day

As I felt my lips crush against Riku's and felt his hand pull me closer, we both heard a slight sound. We released and turned towards the oceans and saw Sora's heartbroken face. Riku and I quickly bounced up and stood what felt like miles apart. We gazed at each other then to Sora, and as I was about to explain the situation I saw Sora cry one single tear and quickly pounce into his boat and row as fast as he could back to the main island. I just stood there gawking, not knowing what to say or do.

I slowly sunk back into the sand and let tears fall slowly down my face. I hear Riku's footsteps make their way over to me and he sat down beside me and he pulled me into a tight embrace. I then let all my emotions out and I cried into his shoulder and put my arms around his waist and latched onto his vest. As soon as I got composure of myself, I let go of Riku and scooted a couple inches away from the tall, muscular, silver haired boy.

I just stared down at my feet and then after moments of silence I finally bucked up the courage to say something. "Riku….That was so wrong, and I just….." I could feel the tears start to swell up inside me again, but I needed to get what I had to say out before they came again. "I love Sora, Riku. He has been the one person I've cared most about in the entire world and I've been through so much with him! But in a way I can't explain, what we did was so wrong but in a way it felt right. I'm just so confused right now and I-" Riku then abruptly stopped me mid sentence.

"Kairi, I understand you love Sora, and I understand all you two have been through believe me. I was there through it all, and it killed me inside. But for as long as I can remember I've been in love with you but I held back because I knew of Sora's feelings for you. And I've tried to be there for both of you but today something inside me just snapped and I can't explain it….." I caught a look spread across Riku's face that I'd never seen before, it was a very pained expression. And all of a sudden he grabbed me a pulled me into another passionate kiss.

But unlike the first time I didn't hold back and just gave in. our kiss started off sweet and tender but escalated into a kiss of utter and complete passion. After a few moments we ended up laying next to each other in the rough sand, but then I pulled away determined to not give into the temptation that Riku completely embodied.

I let a determined look spread across my face and prepared myself for what I was about to say. "Riku, I can appreciate what you feel and I thank you so much for finally telling me. But….at the state I am right now I just don't even know how I feel and I don't deserve your feelings and until I get everything sorted out, so I'm gonna head home and think it through and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

As I got up to head for my boat I felt his big hand grab mine and I glanced at his face which had a determined look spread across it but at the same time looked very soft and compassionate. "I understand and respect that Kairi, but I want you to remember this. I will fight for you no matter how hard and how long I have to! I will fight for you until my very last breath!"

I let a slight tear run down my cheek and ran to my boat. After minutes of rowing I was finally home and ran up to my bedroom and threw myself down onto my bed. I just let the feelings inside me flow out, and let all the events of the day swirl around in my head, but I couldn't think clearly. I decided to row back out to the island so I could think clearly underneath the clear, dark, starry night sky. As I spent what seemed like hours rowing out to the island I leapt out of my boat and made my way over to the northwest corner of the island I ducked into the small cave entrance and caught the sight I was not ready for. There Sora was sitting in the corner of the cave crying in front of our drawing.


End file.
